Current manufacturing systems and equipment for the same have many limitations. In some instances, it is difficult and/or costly to reconfigure these systems and equipment for manufacturing a different product or for adding a new component or feature to an existing product because of the lack of flexibility within existing manufacturing systems and equipment. Furthermore, it is sometimes difficult to change or modify packaging methods and/or packaging configurations for various products using existing manufacturing systems and equipment again because of their lack of flexibility or their lack of easy change-out or change-over features. To alleviate these issues, some manufacturing systems have attempted to use modules in manufacturing systems. In various technical disciplines, however, the existing modules: (1) may not be truly modular (e.g., equipment extends from one module into another adjacent module), (2) may not be adaptable for a plurality of manufacturing steps or processes (i.e., the module may only be able to be used for one specific manufacturing step or process), (3) may only be configurable to manufacture a limited number of products, (4) may require a great deal of time and effort to change-over the module to perform a different step or process, and/or (5) may need to be replaced completely, or completely restructured, to produce different products, different product features, and/or different product arrangements. What is needed are methods of processing rolls of fibrous materials that overcome the issues identified above.